Head Over Heels
by inabsentia
Summary: Eriol is head over heels for Tomoyo, so he's easily convinced into distracting Syaoran from Sakura as a favor for her. But when you have those four together in a pub with the music turned up high and the dancing getting wilder, anything can happen.


HEAD OVER HEELS  
  
The dark-haired woman stepped gracefully into the dimly-lit bar, violet skirt riding up her shapely, ivory legs. The man who had met her at the door followed close behind, mouth open and eyes wide. He sat down clumsily on a bar stool next to her and slumped as to be eye level with the ample bosom that strained out of her tight blouse.  
  
The woman eyed him appraisingly, then smoothly closed his mouth with one violet-gloved hand and said briskly, "Do wipe up that drool, Hiirigiwaza-kun, and pull yourself together." The man did not appear to have heard, so she slapped him hard. He abruptly straightened up, smoothed his black suit jacket, and smiled winningly.  
  
"Anything you say, Daidouji-san. But do tell me, surely Japan has a legal limit for the amount of –" (he gestured vaguely at her chest) " - a woman might display?" Tomoyo quirked an eyebrow, then cast her gaze over the grimy pub and its few customers, all seedy characters. "I don't think it really matters in a place like this. Eventually some ladies of the evening will arrive, showing off rather more than I."  
  
She turned back to Eriol and found him again ogling rather below her shoulder level. She considered grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, but reflected that that would involve her leaning over and bobbing up and down, which might only worsen the problem. And if that happened, she didn't want to have to use her only handkerchief to stem Eriol's nosebleed. She crossed her arms in impatience, but as that caused quite a bit of shifting in her chest area and also Eriol's eyes to cross, she finally gave up and pulled on her black sweater.  
  
Preferring to pretend that the struggle over the subject(s) of his concentration had never happened, Eriol picked up right where the conversation had ended. "They might show off more, but only you have more to show off."  
  
"Flatterer."  
  
"Not at all, Daidouji-san."  
  
"Mission Measurements, Hiirigiwaza-kun, remember? They'll be here in ten minutes."  
  
"Really, Daidouji-san, do you think all this is necessary? Knowing my dear descendant, I highly doubt he'll have enough gumption to even consider making a proposal earlier than five, maybe ten years from now."  
  
"You may find that you underestimate him. The way he's been blushing and hanging around jewelry shops, I'd put him down as making the move any day now." Eriol smiled at that.  
  
"After some persistent nudging from his best friend Daidouji-san, ne?" Tomoyo ignored him.  
  
"But it is imperative that I have Sakura-chan's measurements, Hiirigiwaza-kun! I shall allow no one but myself to make her wedding dress."  
  
"Surely you'll have enough time after the proposal? It'll be a lengthy engagement."  
  
"Of course not, Hiirigiwaza-kun, these things take time! I will need months to plan it and acquire the lace and satin and velvet and ruffles and -" Tomoyo went starry-eyed in fashion-induced joy. Eriol quickly brought her back down to earth.  
  
"So what is the issue? Don't you have her measurements already?"  
  
"No, she's grown at least an inch since I last measured her, and refuses to let me take new measurements. She insists that I not make her any new clothes until I've made some new ones for myself."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Daidouji-san, your attire seems pretty fine to me..." Tomoyo found vengeful satisfaction in crossing her legs and watching him gulp.  
  
"Of course, but she seems to think that I don't spend as much time on my own clothes as hers."  
  
"Which is perfectly true, otherwise you'd be wearing more of it."  
  
"Hush, Hiirigiwaza-kun. You'll need to distract Li-kun. I don't want him to know I'm already making taking measurements for the wedding dress, but he's rarely out of sight of Sakura-chan. He also might be upset to know that I am arranging for Sakura-chan to become……… intoxicated."  
  
"You're going to get her drunk."  
  
"You don't need to put it so crassly, Hiirigiwaza-kun. It is a necessary measure, and it is well for us that she cannot hold her liquor."  
  
"Well, of course, it's dear sweet innocent Sakura-chan."  
  
"Exactly. Now, Li-kun, on the other hand has quite a bit of experience with alcohol." Eriol's eyes glittered fiendishly.  
  
"As do I. Don't worry, Daidouji-san, I'll have him well and truly distracted." Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Then everything's settled. He should be fine knowing that I'm with Sakura-chan; nothing would get done if it were you with Sakura-chan."  
  
"Getting the measurements? My dear Daidouji-san, I'd rather get yours."  
  
"That has to be the worst pick-up line I've ever heard, Hiirigiwza-kun."  
  
"And I'm sure you've heard quite a few. Ah, here they come now."  
  
Syaoran was displaying his trademark frown as he stepped into the dingy bar, but Sakura was glowing on his arm as she cried, "Konbanwa, Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!"  
  
"It's nice to see her so happy," remarked Eriol-kun, carefully nothing the brief flash of pain in Tomoyo's eyes. The next moment she was bright and pleasant, warmly welcoming the pair. "Konbanwa, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun. Come on, let's sit at the booth."  
  
They all settled into the last empty booth in the back. During Tomoyo and Eriol's conversation, the bar has slowly filled up with its usual nightlife customers, and now quite a few people were gyrating on the dance floor under flashing neon lights. The music's volume was slowly increasing, but the four didn't seem to mind as they sipped the drinks the bartender had brought them. Sakura and Tomoyo chattered away as Eriol and Syaoran engaged in a staring contest. Syaoran glared away, but Eriol simply smiled pleasantly in that infuriating way of his. They were interrupted when Sakura stood up abruptly and announced, "Tomoyo-chan and I are going to dance." She then proceeded to drag Tomoyo out to the dance floor, who protested but did not go completely unwillingly. Syaoran looked as if he was going to say something, then shrugged and turned back to Eriol. He glared at him briefly, then poured himself more scotch. Eriol, propping his chin on a hand, took the time to examine his dear descendant.  
  
It seemed that Syaoran had actually spent some time on his appearance; his green sweater was neat and his slacks were pressed, and there even seemed to have been an attempt to tame his unruly hair. The latter had been mostly unsuccessful, however, and the tawny strands flung about when he tipped his head and tossed back an entire shot of scotch in one gulp. Syaoran slammed the glass back onto the table, giving Eriol a burning look. Eriol gracefully picked up the scotch bottle, filled his own glass, then also downed his shot. Syaoran found himself mesmerized by the smooth line of Eriol's ivory throat. Eriol raised an eyebrow at him as he lowered his glass to the table, and Syaoran growled as he stretched his arm for the scotch bottle.  
  
As they engaged in a furious drinking battle, Eriol reflected contemplatively on what Sakura saw in this fiery Chinese boy. He supposed he wasn't much of a judge, as he did prefer his own partners to have some semblance of wit. Trying to avoid casting a glance at Tomoyo slinking about on the dance floor, Eriol concentrated on Syaoran. His descendant really wasn't a bad sort, and he'd gone through a lot to get to where he was now. Eriol knew the strenuous training of the Li clan, and had been pleasantly surprised to find that Syaoran retained such a caring heart. It was good for Sakura to have some extra protection. But Sakura...Sakura wouldn't move fast in the relationship, but she was still quite a popular girl and was already being bombarded with suitors. When Syaoran wasn't in sight, that is. Syaoran would be tough competition for Touya in the area of most overprotective, and with that in account he made moves in the relationship even slower than Sakura. Eriol doubted he'd even dared to kiss her. The alcohol was obviously beginning to take some effect, as Eriol didn't hesitate to pose the question.  
  
"So, Li-kun...kissed her yet?"  
  
Syaoran choked on his drink, spewing scotch across the table. Eriol, surprisingly grinning rather than grimacing, dabbed at the spots on his clothes with a napkin. "What kind of question is that?" Syaoran demanded furiously. "So you haven't," deduced Eriol. "Pity. If you don't, someone else is going to steal her first kiss." Syaoran stared at him, then narrowed his eyes menacingly. "You rat, don't you even think of - "  
  
"No, my dear descendant, not me, but there are those out there who wouldn't hesitate to force themselves on her." Syaoran twisted to look at Sakura on the dance floor, but Eriol told him, "I wouldn't worry about her here, Li-kun. This seems to be the sort of bar where a man would not be very interested in a woman." Eriol had just noticed this himself a few minutes ago, as a large number of same-sex couples were dancing away under the lights. Syaoran turned this over in his mind for a few moments, then turned back to Eriol, shocked. "Hiirigi-  
  
"No, don't you go pinning this on me. Tomoyo chose this bar herself." It showed how inebriated Syaoran was, that he wasn't pressing the subject. He instead turned his attention back to the bottle of scotch. Eriol had heard how emotional the Li males got when they were completely drunk, and he was rather looking forward to it. He stretched, feeling oddly light-headed. Concentrating on Sakura, he noted that she seemed to be weaving on the dance floor a bit too much, and adding that to the extremely exuberant expression on her face, he concluded that she was quite tipsy. Tomoyo had obviously been plying her with cocktails from the bar. Drunk as Syaoran was, he was still idly checking on Sakura every few minutes. A distraction would be needed soon. Syaoran had finished the scotch, and was now staring miserably at the empty bottle.  
  
"Come on, Li-kun," Eriol said kindly. He led Syaoran away from the table and to the bar, where he picked up a full bottle of scotch, and then weaved his way through the crowd outside into the street. There was a dark alley adjacent to the pub, and he pushed Syaoran down to sit on the gravel ground, his back against the wall, and then lowed himself down as well. He opened the bottle of scotch and took a swig. The fiery alcohol burned a path through his throat and numbed the edges of his mind. Syaoran seemed unable to keep his balance, his body weaving to and fro as his head bobbed up and down. Eriol wrapped an arm around his shoulders to steady him. Both of them had rolled up the sleeves of their shirts, and now Eriol's cool fingers traced along the too-hot skin of Syaoran's bare arm. Syaoran's head fell against his shoulder, and Eriol lifted the bottle of scotch to his mouth. Syaoran drank from it, then slapped it away, moaning, "God, Eriol." Eriol murmured affectionately, "Now I know you're drunk."  
  
"I can't do it." Eriol found that his spectacles had fallen off his face and were hanging on by one ear. "Do what?" He pulled them off and tossed them to the ground. He looked down at Syaoran, who didn't appear any blurrier. It seemed that spectacles weren't required when one was intoxicated. Syaoran sighed. "Kiss...her..." The moon's weak light seemed to be reflected in his half-closed eyes, tawny lashes shimmering softly.  
  
Eriol reached across with a languid left hand and slid his fingertips lightly along Syaoran's tan cheek. "You can do it. She...loves you, she really does." Syaoran pressed his face into Eriol's hand. His own left arm was entwined around Eriol's waist. "I do not know how," he slurred softly, eyes turning up to Eriol's, expression melancholy and resigned. Eriol smiled at him slowly, kindly, then languorously tipped his head back to stare at the navy sky. "It's not difficult," he murmured, voice a pleasant, droning monotone. "Clow had Madoushi, and I...Kaho, then. And now, Tomo - " He broke off, unsure of where his thoughts were leading.  
  
"I am afraid," confided Syaoran, his breath hot against Eriol's ear. "Don't be," assured Eriol, lips brushing against Syaoran's temple. "Syaoran..." Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned in and met his lips softly. Syaoran's mouth was warm and yielding, his grip on Eriol's waist tightening. Eriol pulled him closer, and Syaoran seemed to recover his strength and again support his own weight.  
  
Syaoran's hand roamed around Eriol's waist under his shirt, the pale skin cool and moist. Eriol's back arched in tingling pleasure, mouths tearing apart with a soft wet sound. Then Eriol was diving back into that hot solace and Syaoran was making haste to return the kiss. Eriol swiped his tongue along the edge of Syaoran's mouth, lips muffling Syaoran's hungry moan. He patterned a soft trail of kisses along Syaoran's tan collarbone, fingers tracing intricate designs on his back. Suddenly, as if by mutual agreement, they pulled away.  
  
Eriol regarded Syaoran through a haze, and leaned in to sweep away with sweet lips the tears that coursed silently down his cheeks. Syaoran closed his eyes, and leaned in as Eriol caught him in a tight embrace. "Do it like that," Eriol told him, "and she'll..."Syaoran burrowed into his shoulder, cheeks now dry, and Eriol's mind barely registered his bittersweet cinnamon scent.  
  
"Never forget," Eriol finished softly.  
  
"I won't," murmured Syaoran, eyes closed. Neither knew how long they sat there, entwined together and listening to their heartbeats.  
  
---  
  
At the door of the pub, supporting Sakura with one arm, Tomoyo was privileged to view a special performance of the Intoxicated Sorcerors. Eriol and Syaoran, arms around each other's shoulders, were singing lustily as they made their way back to the pub. Tomoyo didn't know much Chinese, but she knew vulgar lyrics when she heard them. Syaoran was using his sword as a walking stick, and it glowed brightly every time they sang the chorus. Color-changing fireflies, courtesy of Eriol, danced in their tangled indigo and auburn hair. Setting Sakura down, she went quickly to accost them, as they were now passing the pub with no intention of stopping. She could only guess at how long they'd been circling the street.  
  
"Ahh, Tomoyo-san!" grinned Eriol.  
  
"Daidouji? Where?" Syaoran squinted at Tomoyo. "Hey, Daidouji, want a go with my good 'ol Eriol here? He's quite the charmer." Tomoyo's eyebrows shot up as the pair dissolved into uproarious laughter. A few quick movements and she was brandishing a vial of disgusting green liquid. The boys stared in amazement at first the vial and then at her skintight top and skirt. "Where was she keeping it?" Syaoran wondered aloud. Eriol nodded in awe.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed Syaoran by the nose and quickly emptied the liquid from the vial into his mouth, then held his jaws together until he swallowed. Next thing Eriol knew, he was supporting the full weight of his drinking buddy as said buddy vomited his guts out. "My God, Tomoyo, that stuff is disgusting!" he said, sitting up and looking decidedly more sober. "That's the point," she told him dryly. "Now stand up."  
  
"Why doesn't Hiirigiwaza have to take it?"  
  
"I'm going to be the sober one in that partnership. Now go collect Sakura, I've got a cab waiting for you two." Syaoran hurried away to do so. Eriol swayed to and fro complacently, unaware of his movement. "To-mo-yooo...," came the garbled call. "Hm?" she answered absentmindedly, doing up a few buttons in her blouse. It was getting quite chilly out, and she, not so unfortunately, did not have the heat an alcoholic stupor brought as most customers in this district currently did. "Have you ever been kissed?"  
  
Her face shot up, eyes narrowing at Eriol, who had his head thrown back to gaze through half-closed eyes at the dark sky. "Come now, Hiriigiwaza-kun," Tomoyo admonished. "Leave your drunken mutterings for later, and focus on the subject at hand." Eriol's faced jerked towards her, and she followed his line of sight to her bosom, where one of her hands was still adjusting a button. "Hiirigiwaza!"  
  
Thankfully, before Eriol could suffer any great bodily harm, Syaoran returned with the peacefully slumbering Sakura in his arms. He looked down at her, gaze softening as she snuggled up to him in her sleep. He bent down and lay a gentle kiss on her forehead, then carefully put her in the cab. Turning back, he saluted Tomoyo. When he met Eriol's probing gaze, he surprised Eriol by not giving his trademark blush. Instead he winked, laughed when Eriol blew him a kiss, and got into the cab. Watching it drive away, Eriol questioned Tomoyo. "Where's our cab?"  
  
"We're walking. The fresh air will be good for you." Eriol groaned. "Don't complain, Hirigi - "  
  
"Eriol. It's Eriol." Tomoyo looked at him up and down, then smiled. "I know. Come on now." Eriol put an arm around her shoulders and leaned heavily as they set off down the street. "Eriol, do get off me."  
  
"Now, now, you're supposed to be the sober one, remember? And this is what sober people do."  
  
"I'd disagree with your logic, except that I owe it to you for doing such wonderful distracting tonight. What exactly were you and Syaoran getting up to in that alley anyway?" Tomoyo looked up at Eriol to find him blushing furiously. "Eriol, what on earth - Oh my. You didn't." She stared at him, struck. "You did." He nodded miserably. Turning more and more red, he spent the next few blocks supporting her as she was utterly weak with laughter.  
  
"It's not that funny, Tomoyo-san."  
  
"Oh yes it is. I'd always suspected something, ever since you caught Syaoran falling out of the tree in fourth grade, remember?" One look at Eriol's face told her that he did remember, and very well. "Well, thank you anyway. I was able to get Sakura into the restroom and take her measurements without interruption." Eriol was quite glad to be able to retort to that.  
  
"I'll bet that wasn't all you got from her, judging from the smeared lipstick both of you were sporting." She grinned.  
  
"Well, when you're young and drunk, you know how it is -"  
  
"Tomoyo." She stopped and looked at him. A serious look on his face, he asked her, "How did you feel?" Tomoyo furrowed her brow, perplexed. "I mean, your whole 'I'm happy if the one I love is happy'… its on crack. Did you find what you were looking for tonight?" Tomoyo continued walking, face indescribable.  
  
"In a way, I did. I found an answer." She looked up to find Eriol watching her, and sighed. "I found that all this time, I seem to have been in love with love. I do love Sakura-chan in my own way, but it's the not the kind that we could have ever been happy with forever." They walked in silence along the river, hand-in-hand, water rippling and murmuring while the stars and moon shone in soft benevolence.  
  
"And tonight?" Eriol asked softly.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, utterly content. "Tonight was just perfect."  
  
FIN. 


End file.
